


Ripped From The Headlines [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Everybody Lives, In-Universe RPF, International Fanworks Day 2020, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, gender stereotypes, romance novels, trolling as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Ripped From The Headlines" by Guinevak."Cassian's enjoying this, the bastard."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Ripped From The Headlines [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ripped From The Headlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750465) by [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak). 



Length: 2:54  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ripped%20from%20the%20headlines.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ripped%20from%20the%20headlines%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Guinevak for giving me permission to podfic their story! Used to fill my "Harlequin" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
